<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Swoon by I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488384">Swoon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend/pseuds/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend'>I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, avenger!reader, enhanced!reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:20:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend/pseuds/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine having the powers to produce a one-way force field so that stuff can go out but nothing can come in and one day on a mission you pass out from over exertion because Hydra finally realized what you could do. And then you wake up with your legs in Thor’s lap and leaning against Steve’s chest and he’s massaging your shoulders.  But Pietro is super worried and pacing back and forth but that really means blurring back and forth annoying everyone else.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pietro Maximoff/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Swoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once SHIELD found out about your
powers you were immediately assigned to the Avengers. For the most part you
protect Iron Man, Hawkeye, Wanda, and occasionally Vision since everyone else
is doing hand to hand and your control wasn’t that good. Since you could project
your force field anywhere you were usually high outside of the fight with Clint
in overwatch position. That also helped to keep Hydra off your tail, until he
last mission when an explosive had thrown you from your position into the
middle of the fight. Hydra took notice when none of their agents could get
within a three foot radius of you. The next time you had a mission, they were
waiting for you. </p><p>As usual you took your place with
Clint; today you were on the catwalk of an abandoned warehouse turned Hydra
weapons factory. From the moment the team breached however there was a group
targeting you. They were launching weapons fire and agents at you. Cap realized
it first and ordered you to get the hell out of dodge, but you refused,
continuing to protect your team. </p><p>“Speedy, get (y/n) out of here,”
Cap barked. </p><p>“Bit busy,” Pietro gritted out. </p><p>Your eyes scanned the room for
Pietro, worried, now. You spotted him in the corner bound by electrified wires.
The power was pulsing through his body, making him lose control of his super
speed. He was blurring back and forth surrounded by Hydra agents. A sudden wave
of fury overwhelmed you along with a sudden surge of power. The force field
around Tony and Wanda hardened standing still on its own and you knew that it would
remain without conscious effort on your part allowing you to bring up another
force field. The first one you projected around Pietro to keep the Hydra agents
away from him. The second one you controlled more carefully, wrapping it to the
exact contours of his body between him and the cords. Suddenly he was crumpled
in a heap on the ground and you were fighting back panic, but a moment later
Pietro was gone and the cords were in a heap where he had lain. </p><p>You let the two force fields you
had created drop and turned your focus back to the fight. The Avengers were all
getting hit pretty hard in hand to hand. The newest force field you had created
with Pietro gave you an idea. Instead of a large bubble force field around Tony
and Wanda, you make two smaller force fields closer to their bodies. Seeing
that it’s working you create them around all of the Avengers and suddenly
they’re untouchable. All of the hits Hydra had been landing were suddenly
glancing off. You silently rejoiced as your team gained the upper hand. You
didn’t realize just how draining it would be until eleven heat-seeking missiles
came out of nowhere, and all of the force fields were hit at once. The impact
was too much and you passed out. </p><p>The last thing you heard was a deep
Sokovian accent murmuring your name. </p><p>The first thing you became aware of
was a constant breeze; the second thing you realized was that you were leaning
back against Cap’s chest as he massaged your shoulders and your legs were in
Thor’s lap. </p><p>“Speedy, if you don’t stop pacing
I’m going to start powering this place with a giant hamster wheel instead of
the arc reactor,” you heard Tony threaten. </p><p>“Miss (y/l/n) should be awake in
the next thirty seconds,” you heard Vision report. </p><p>“I should pass out more often if
this is how I’ll wake up,” you mumbled. </p><p>The breeze stopped and you felt
your eyes flutter open, and found Pietro kneeling next to you staring at you. </p><p>“There’s my girl,” Cap smiled down
at you. </p><p>“(y/n), you showed much valor in
combat today,” Thor commented. </p><p>“So riddle me this, Bubbles,” you
rolled your eyes at his stupid nickname for you, “How come you never told us
you could do multiple force fields?” </p><p>“Tony, leave her alone,” Bruce
admonished gently at the same time Nat smacked the back of his head. </p><p>“I didn’t know I could,” you
admitted, sitting up, sad to leave Steve’s warmth. </p><p>Thor eased your legs down on to the
ground and Steve sat you up, though you let the majority of your body weight
slump on to him. Pietro was watching you with quick eyes, still on his haunches
in front of the couch. </p><p>“How are you feeling?” </p><p>“Just wiped out. Did we get them?” </p><p>“Yes, we got them,” Clint
commented. </p><p>“My scan’s show that Miss (y/l/n)
is dehydrated and will suffer the onset of a headache in approximately four
minutes.” </p><p>Before anyone could say anything
else, Pietro had raced out of the room and returned with a glass of orange
juice that had your favorite swirly straw and two aspirin and was handing them
to you. </p><p>“Thanks, Speedy.” You smiled weakly
at him. “What happened after I passed out?” </p><p>“Sam was able to take out the
missile launchers, and after that we were able to take out the rest of them.
Pietro got you out of there and we called the mission.” </p><p>“Sorry, guys.” </p><p>“For what?” Pietro asked almost
angrily.</p><p>“I’m there to protect you guys, and
I nearly jeopardized the mission.” </p><p>            “Bubbles,
you saved our asses big time. And you did not jeopardize the mission.” </p><p>            “We owe you
much, little warrior,” Thor boomed. </p><p>            “Why don’t
we all get some rest,” Steve suggested. “We can debrief tomorrow. It looks like
we’ll have to change your whole training regimen.” </p><p>            They all
say their goodbyes and wish you a speedy recovery and leave you with your
thoughts, all except Pietro, the speedster who’d worked his way into your heart.
You always felt bad because you could rarely protect him when he was sprinting
around. He moved hesitantly to take the seat Steve had vacated. </p><p>            “What’s up,
Pietro?” </p><p>            “You saved
my life today. I wanted to thank you.” </p><p>            You blush. </p><p>            “Oh you’re
welcome. I was really scared when I saw that they had caught you,” you admitted
after a moment. </p><p>            “As was I.”
</p><p>            “I bet.” </p><p>            “No, no. I
was afraid because I thought I was going to die before I got to tell you how I
felt about you.” </p><p>            “And how is
that, Pietro?” </p><p>            You smile
as he fidgets adorably. </p><p>            “I like you
a lot, and I would like to date you,” he mumbled in a rush. </p><p>            “I would
like that too.” </p><p>            He grinned
widely. </p><p>            “Tomorrow?
After you rest.” </p><p>            “I’d like
that.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>